Un seul évènement
by trunks-goten
Summary: Il y a surement des périodes ou vous vous sentez ennuyé à cause de votre routine habituelle. Mais un seul évènement peut changer votre vie à tous jamais. C'est comme ça que ma vie a changé en un instant… DÉSOLÉ POUR L'ORTHOGRAPHE.


Il y a surement des périodes ou vous vous sentez ennuyé à cause de votre routine habituelle. Mais un seul évènement peut changer votre vie à tous jamais. C'est comme ça que ma vie a changé en un instant…

Dans une classe du lycée Domino ce trouvait un adolescent aux cheveux blond comme le soleil, aux yeux violets améthyste et il portait des vêtements blanc comme neige. Ce garçon ce nommait Jack Atlas et il était la personne la plus populaire du lycée.

P.O.V Jack

Plus le temps passe plus les jours sont ennuyeux et ce ressemble. Des filles font tout pour attirer mon attention, les garçons font semblant d'être mes amis pour mon argent et personne ne veut me contrarier de peur des représailles. *soupir* Ma vie est vraiment vide.

Fin P.O.V Jack

Quelque minute plus tard la sonnerie retentie et tous les élèves s'assirent à leur place pendant que le professeur arrivait. Une fois tout le monde assis le professeur tapa dans ses mains pour obtenir l'attention de tout le monde et il dit:

-Bon, écouté-moi vous tous. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève.- Il se tourna vers la porte encore ouverte et reprit- Entre jeune homme!

Le garçon lui obéit et entra dans la classe, il s'arrêta a quelque pas du professeur et se tourna vers les autres personnes présentent dans la classe. Il avait les cheveux noirs et jaune, les yeux bleus cobalt, il portait un gilet blanc à capuche (fermé) avec des bandes noires sur les côtés des bras et sous les manches, un jean bleu et des baskets blanches.

-Voici Yusei Fudo. J'espère que vous allez l'aider à s'intégrer comme il se doit. Tu peux aller t'assoir.

Yusei parti s'assoir au milieu des chuchotements de ses nouveaux camarades qui avaient commencés dès que le professeur avait prononcé son nom.

-Yusei Fudo.

-Le fils du scientifique Hakase Fudo.

Une fois assis à sa place Yusei soupira. Il savait exactement ce qui allait ce passer, tout comme Jack.

La matinée passa sans trop d'intérêt. A l'heure du déjeuner Yusei marchait à la recherche d'un endroit où il pourrait manger tranquillement, quand un groupe de garçon l'aborda.

-Hey Yusei!

-On peut te parler?

-Non.

Jack qui passait par la trouva un intérêt soudain à la conversation.

-Hein? Pourquoi non?

-Parce que je ne suis pas intéressé par les gens qui font semblent d'être amis avec moi juste pour mon argent ou l'influence de mes parents sur la société, en l'occurrence mon père.

Puis Yusei remarqua Jack qui le regardait comme si il avait dit à sa place le fond de sa pensée et il rajouta:

-Et je suis sûr que Jack Atlas ici présent pense la même chose. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller manger.

Yusei parti laissant derrière lui toutes les personnes présentes complétement abasourdi et un Jack intéressé par sa personne.

Quelques minutes plus tard Yusei était dans la cour, seul, assis contre un arbre mangeant un sandwich. Jack qui ne se trouvait pas loin le regardait sans oser l'approcher.

-Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais. Dit Yusei avec un air amusé.

-Hein? Répondit Jack surpris.

-Vien t'assoir au lieu de rester à me regarder comme si j'étais la chose la plus inaccessible du monde.

-Euh, d'accord.

Jack s'assis donc à côté de Yusei et pris son sandwich dans son sac pour le manger. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur repas respectif Jack demanda à Yusei:

-Dis-moi, comment est-ce que tu me connais?

-Qui ne te connais pas. Tu es connu à cause de tes parents.

-Oui, c'est vrais.

-Tu es aussi la personne la plus populaire du lycée.

-Oui aussi. Au faite pourquoi as-tu dit ça aux autres tout à l'heure?

-Quoi? Que je ne voulais pas de profiteur comme amis? Je l'ai dit parce que c'est la vérité.

-Tu as dit tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas.

Yusei eu un sourire à cette remarque.

-Mais dit moi, qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne vais pas profiter de toi?

-Tu ne le feras pas parce que je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais t'apporter.

Jack sourit et dit:

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien que tu pourrais m'apporter. A par une chose.

-Ah oui? Laquelle?

-L'amitié.

-Pour ça il faudrait que tu me l'apporte aussi.

-Il n'y a rien qui me ferait plus plaisir.

Yusei lui tendis la main et dit:

-Ami?

Jack lui serra et répondit:

-Ami!

Cet ainsi que passèrent plusieurs jour dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Jack et Yusei ce découvrirent pleins de points commun, comme leur passion pour le duel de monstres, et leur amitié ce renforçait de jour en jour.

1 mois plus tard, vendredi 17H

Yusei et Jack étaient devenu les meilleurs amis du monde ce qui ne plaisait pas à plusieurs élèves du lycée qui étaient rejetés par Jack.

-On se voit demain alors.

-Ouais. A demain Jack.

-A demain Yusei.

Yusei et Jack partir donc chacun de leur côté pour rentrer chez eux, sans se douter que l'un d'eux était suivit. Une fois qu'ils étaient assez loin du lycée les personnes qui suivaient Yusei sortirent de l'ombre pour l'encercler et le forcer à aller dans une petite ruelle sombre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-Et bien, quelle froideur.

-On est là pour te faire ta fête.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas mon anniversaire. Dit Yusei sarcastiquement.

-C'est ça, fait le malin.

-Tu rigoleras moins quand on t'aura refait le portrait.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous-voulez me casser la gueule?

-Parce que depuis que tu es arrivé Jack ne veut plus nous voir, ce qui veut dire que notre popularité au lycée a baissé et que les gens non plus peurs de nous.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris vous-voulez m'exploser juste parce que vous avait perdu vos avantages depuis que Jack ne traine plus avec vous. C'est ça?

-Exact.

-C'est stupide. Faire ça ne vous servira à rien.

-Si parce que après ça tu ne t'approcheras plus de Jack sous peine de recevoir le même traitement et ainsi il trainera de nouveau avec nous.

-Et qu'es qui vous dit que je vais vous obéir?

-Parce que soit tu nous obéi soit on fera en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais marcher de ta vie.

-Hou! J'ai peur.

-Rigole temps que tu l'peux!

A ce moment les six personnes qui entouraient Yusei se jetèrent dessus et le frappèrent, Yusei se défendait comme il pouvait. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de frapper Yusei ils partirent en le laissèrent meurtrit sur le sol entrain de ce vider de son sang. Heureusement quelques minutes plus tard une jeune femme passa dans la ruelle et vit Yusei allongé au milieu du chemin.

-Oh mon dieu! Cria-t-elle en courant vers lui.

-Mmm…

-Que s'est-il passé?

Elle appela les secours et resta avec Yusei, priant pour qu'il survive.

-Tenez bon jeune homme les secours arrivent.

Après cinq minutes d'attente l'ambulance arriva et transporta Yusei à l'hôpital ou son père fut appelé.

Le lendemain

-Mmm…

Yusei ouvrit les yeux –non sans difficulté- pour découvrir avec surprise qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital.

-Yusei!

-Jack.

-Dieu merci tu vas bien. Dis-moi qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

-Je rentrais chez moi quand des gars du lycée mon attaqué, on s'est battu et après ils sont partis en me laissant dans la ruelle, après c'est le trou noir.

-Par chance une femme ta trouvé et a appelé les secours.

-Vraiment? Tu sais qui c'est?

-Non elle est partie dès que tu es arrivé à l'hôpital.

-Dommage, j'aurais voulu la remercier.

-Et moi dont. Mais dit moi tu sais qui t'as agressé?

-Les six gars avec qui tu trainais avant de me rencontrer.

-Cela j'l'ai retient.

-Pas la peine de t'énerver, ça ne te servira à rien.

-Pas la peine de m'énerver? Mais ils ont failli te tuer Yusei! Cria Jack.

-Oui mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, ils ont failli tuer la personne que j'aime, bon sang.

-La personne… que tu aimes…

-Euh oui… je euh…

-C'est sérieux? Tu m'aime?

-Euh… Oui. Souffla Jack dans la défaite.

Yusei sourit et dit:

-C'est la meilleur nouvelle de la journée.

-Hein?

-Je t'aime aussi Jack.

-Sérieux.

-Oui.

-Génial. Dit Jack et serrant Yusei dans ses bras.

-Bha alors vous deux, Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

Les deux gars s'écartèrent.

-Papa!

-Bonjour Yusei. Comment ça va mon grand?

-J'ai déjà étè mieux.

Hakase rigola et dit:

-Sinon, je peux savoir pourquoi il y avait tant de joie tout à l'heure?

Jack et Yusei rougirent incapable de répondre. Hakase devina ce qui c'était passé et dit:

-J'espère que vous allez être heureux ensemble les tourtereaux.

! Crièrent Yusei et Jack ensemble très gêné.

Hakase rigola de nouveau et reprit sont sérieux pour dire:

-Yusei tu sais qui t'as agressé hier?

-Oui.

Yusei dit à son père les noms et prénoms de ses agresseurs et son père alla porter plainte. Après ce malheureux accident plus personnes n'osa s'en prendre au couple et la vie repris son cour. Quelques années plus tard Yusei avait suivi les trace de son père et était devenu un scientifique de renom, Jack devint le patron de l'entreprise la plus réputée du monde. Ils se marièrent et adoptèrent deux enfants: Kalin un stratège et un leadeur d'exception et Crow un petit farceur qui rêve de voler dans le ciel. Yusei et Jack vécurent une vie heureuse ensemble avec leur deux enfants qui avaient une fâcheuse tendance à mettre leurs nerfs à rude épreuve.

Fin


End file.
